My Wife
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: Aku pergi, Baek! Hehe aku tidak tau harus ke mana setelah kita bercerai, kurasa dikremasi lebih baik dari pada hidup di jalan :D Terima kasih banyak, Baek. Terima kasih telah menjagaku. Terima kasih telah menjadi suamiku. Terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun. :) BAEKDAE! BL! YAOI!


**My Wife**

**.**

**Ceritenye Daehyun itu kagak artis yaa, trus Baekhyun itu gak tinggal di dorm, ok? ;)**

**.**

_**Happy reading ^^**_

**.**

**SM Confirm EXO Baekhyun Dating SNSD Taeyeon.**

Daehyun menatap televisi dengan tatapan kosong. Ia hanya menatap datar pada foto-foto suaminya dengan gadis yang merupakan senior suaminya itu. Baekhyun terlihat begitu cerah di foto itu. Daehyun sudah lama sekali tidak melihat wajah Baekhyun secerah itu saat bersamanya.

Daehyun sudah lama tau, sebelum mereka jadian Daehyun sering melihat mereka bertemu secara pribadi. Daehyun bahkan beberapa kali melihat gadis cantik itu mengantar suaminya pulang. Daehyun tidak merasa kaget melihat foto yang diumbar oleh media itu. Melihat secara langsung pun Daehyun sudah pernah. Daehyun bersyukur ia sudah tau sejak lama, Daehyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat terkejut melihat berita ini.

**BRAK**

Daehyun sedikit terlonjak karena suara pintu dibanting. Daehyun memegang jantungnya yang mulai berkontraksi. _'Please,' _batin Daehyun sembari mengusap dada kirinya.

Daehyun memasang senyum manis sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, menyambut kepulangan suami merupakan tugas sang istri, bukan?

"Kau sudah pulang, Baek?" sapa Daehyun dengan nada lembut.

Baekhyun yang baru saja membanting sepatunya ke rak sepatu, berjalan dengan langkah gusar ke ruang makan. Daehyun mengikuti dari belakang. Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi makan. Daehyun bergerak mengambil gelas dan air minum untuk Baekhyun. Dengan lembut, Daehyun menyerahkan gelas itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kau ingin makan? Aku sudah memasak, tapi mungkin harus dipanaskan sebentar."

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun tajam, "Kau bertanya makan saat karierku di ujung tanduk seperti ini? Makan! Apa hanya itu yang ada di otak udangmu itu?" bentak Baekhyun.

Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia sangat takut pada Baekhyun yang sedang emosi. Daehyun beberapa kali menarik napas dalam, mengusap dada kirinya agar sesuatu yang berdentum di sana berdetak normal lagi. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu," lirih Daehyun.

Baekhyun sempat tertegun untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengubah ekspresinya kembali garang.

Daehyun mendudukkan diri di hadapan Baekhyun, ia meneliti wajah suaminya yang tampak sangat kusut. Pria muda itu menatap gelas di tangannya dengan tatapan tajam. Daehyun benar-benar takut melihat wajah Baekhyun. Meskipun selama ini Baekhyun di depan layar selalu berbeda dengan Baekhyun suami Daehyun, Daehyun tidak pernah melihat ekspresi semenakutkan itu.

"Bae-baek, kau bisa berce-cerita, jika mau," tawar Daehyun dengan takut-takut.

Baekhyun tidak menggubris perkataan Daehyun.

"Ka-kakekku selalu berpesan padaku, 'Saat kau memiliki masalah jangan pendam sendiri, berbagilah dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan angin sekalipun'. Meskipun bercerita dengan orang hidup lebih menyenangkan dari pada bercerita dengan benda mati, tapi bercerita dengan benda mati tidak terlalu buruk. Aku sering melakukannya, hatiku cukup lega," ujar Daehyun.

Baekhyun masih tidak menunjukkan respon.

Daehyun tersenyum kecut, Baekhyun sangat jarang merespon Daehyun sejak ia mulai dekat dengan Taeyeon.

"Baek, jangan diam saja. Aku takut melihatmu seperti ini. berbica—"

**PRANG**

Baekhyun membanting gelas di tangannya ke lantai hingga hancur menjadi serpihan kecil. Daehyun menutup mata dan telinganya mendengar suara yang membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya kembali berdentum sakit. Daehyun sedikit menekan dada kirinya.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang kalut! Aku ingin sendiri! Kenapa kau sangat berisik? Kata kakekmu kau bawa-bawa! Kau itu hanya orang kampung yang tidak pernah sekolah, apapun selalu kata kakek, jangan sok mengajariku!" teriak Baekhyun marah.

Daehyun hanya diam, tangannya menekan dada kirinya semakin kuat. Beberapa menit dalam keheningan, tidak ada suara dan tidak ada gerakan. Baekhyun tetap di kursinya, Daehyun pun juga begitu.

Daehyun memberanikan diri membuka suara, "Kau tampak sangat kacau, Baek. Mandilah dengan air hangat, akan kusiapkan," kata Daehyun. Pria mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menatap punggung kecil Daehyun dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

"Air panasnya sudah siap, Baek. Mandilah!" kata Daehyun memberitahu. Ia menyerahkan handuk dan _bathrobe_ pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlalu tanpa sepatah kata.

"Aku akan menghangatkan makanan. Setelah itu ke ruang makan lah," kata Daehyun lagi.

**.**

**Byinr**

**.**

Belum sempat Daehyun menghidupkan kompornya, ia sudah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" gumam Daehyun cemas. Pemuda mungil itu berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Daehyun menatap cemas Baekhyun, pria muda yang memakai _bathrobe_ itu berdiri di samping _bathup_. "Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Daehyun cemas.

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun seolah akan memakan pemuda mungil itu hidup-hidup.

"KAU! Aku tau kau itu sangat bodoh! Tapi apa sebodoh itu hingga tidak pandai membedakan antara panas dan hangat, huh?" bentak Baekhyun.

Daehyun memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. "Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

Baekhyun menarik tangan kiri Daehyun dengan kasar, dicelupkannya tangan mungil itu ke dalam _bathup_ hingga pemuda mungil itu refleks berteriak. Baekhyun menyeringai, dilepaskannya tangan mungil Daehyun, "Sudah mengerti maksudku, Bodoh?"

Daehyun mengangguk. "Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak mengecek suhu air tadi," kata Daehyun dengan suara bergetar. Mata sipit Daehyun sudah berkaca-kaca.

"_Aish_! Benar-benar tidak berguna!" Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hiks! _Pabo_! Bodoh sekali!" Daehyun memukul-mukul kepalanya.

.

Byinr

.

**BRAK**

Daehyun sontak terbangun dari tidurnya saat pintu kamarnya dibanting. Ia membuka matanya dengan terpaksa, itu sedikit perih. Daehyun menatap bingung Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan kamar dengan dada naik-turun.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Daehyun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat mendekati tempat tidur, dia menarik leher baju Daehyun dengan tangan kirinya, Daehyun sedikit meringis merasakan perih di kulit lehernya. Daehyun sedang bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa lagi yang mungkin dia perbuat.

"KAU!" pekik Baekhyun hingga beberapa urat muncul di leher dan pelipisnya.

**BUGH**

"Ack!" pekik Daehyun saat kepalan tinju Baekhyun menghantam sudut kiri bibirnya.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau!" teriak Baekhyun. Ia kembali menghantamkan kepalan tinjunya di wajah Daehyun, kali ini mengenai hidung pemuda mungil itu.

"Ack! Kau kenapa, Baek?"

Baekhyun kembali meninju wajah Daehyun, hidung dan bibir Daehyun sudah berdarah. Baekhyun baru berhenti meninju pemuda mungil itu saat matanya bertemu mata sendu Daehyun. Baekhyun sempat terdiam saat mata mereka bertemu, kepalan tinjunya terdiam di samping kepalanya, cengkeramannya pada leher baju Daehyun melemah.

Ketika kewarasan kembali menguasai dirinya, Baekhyun segera melepaskan Daehyun dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh pria itu hingga kepalanya membentur kepala ranjang.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun merasakan perutnya yang tiba-tiba melilit mendengar nada yang digunakan Daehyun. Lembut, seperti biasa.

Baekhyun mencoba menguasai dirinya, dilemparnya beberapa foto yang ada di tangannya pada Daehyun.

"Aku tau sekarang bagaimana foto-fotoku dan Taeyeon bisa tersebar, kau dalangnya kan?" kata Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

Daehyun memejamkan matanya, menetralisir rasa perih diwajahnya, rasa sakit dijantungnya, dan rasa ngilu di hatinya. Kenapa dia jadi dibawa-bawa? Daehyun bahkan tidak mau tau mengenai hubungan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon, bagaimana mungkin Daehyun akan menjadi dalang dibalik tersebarnya foto kencan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon?

Daehyun tau dirinya sangat bodoh, tapi Daehyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk menghancurkan karier orang yang dicintainya. Daehyun tau bahwa dirinya bukanlah apa-apa di mata Baekhyun, tapi bisakah Baekhyun sedikit saja memandangnya? Sedikit saja mengenalnya? Cukup untuk tau bahwa Daehyun tidak sejahat itu.

Tanpa terasa air mata sudah mengaliri pipi tirus Daehyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Daehyun yang menangis, ia merasakan keanehan pada dadanya melihat air mata yang terus mengalir silih berganti.

"A-apa aku seburuk itu dimatamu?" lirih Daehyun.

Baekhyun menarik napas sebentar, "Kau mencoba berkilah, huh? Aku menemukan foto itu di laci lemari. Dari mana kau dapat foto itu? _Damn_! Kau menguntitku selama ini?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Seseorang mengirim foto-foto itu padaku, aku tidak tau siapa yang mengirim. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah menyebarkan foto itu, Baek. Percayalah padaku. Aku tentu tidak ingin kariermu hancur."

"_What_? Tidak ingin karierku hancur? Cih! Omong kosong! Kau pasti menyuruh orang untuk memata-mataiku, kan?"

Daehyun menatap Baekhyun sendu, "Kau berkali-kali mengatakanku bodoh, Baek. Mungkinkah orang sebodohku memiliki pemikiran ke arah sana? Aku tidak pernah sekolah, Baek. Kau pikir aku mengerti dengan teknologi zaman sekarang? Apa mungkin seorang yang tidak mengerti teknologi bisa menyebarkan foto itu?"

Baekhyun kembali tertegun mendengar perkataan Daehyun.

"_Shit_! Kau pikir aku bisa kau bodohi? Kau benar-benar licik! Apa kau cemburu dengan Taeyeon hingga berniat menghancurkan kami seperti ini?"

Daehyun kembali memejamkan matanya, dadanya terasa sangat ngilu, tega sekali Baekhyun menuduhnya. Daehyun tidak pernah berpikir licik seperti itu. meskipun Daehyun hanya hidup dengan kakeknya sejak bayi, tanpa kedua orangtuanya yang mengajarkan budi pekerti seperti yang orangtua lain lakukan, tidak pernah bersekolah dan mendapat pendidikan, Daehyun tetap tau baik dan buruk tingkahnya, kakeknya mengajarinya segala hal dengan baik.

"Lihat saja! Jika kondisi semakin memburuk aku akan membuangmu!"

Baekhyun berjalan ke luar kamar, Daehyun kembali meneteskan air mata sepeninggal pria yang merupakan suaminya itu. "Kakek, Dae rindu kakek, hiks"

**.**

**Byinr**

**.**

Daehyun terkejut saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Ibu mertuanya –Nyonya Byun- berdiri dengan angkuh sembari menatap tajam padanya. Daehyun buru-buru membungkukkan badan menyapa, sedikit mundur agar wanita paruh baya yang cantik itu bisa masuk.

"Bagaimana kabar Ibu? Sudah lama sekali Ibu tidak berkunjung kemari. Duduklah, Bu. Akan kubuatkan minuman."

Daehyun berjalan menuju dapur, dengan terburu-buru ia menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas hingga tanpa sengaja tangannya ikut tersiram. Daehyun sedikit meringis merasakan tangannya panas dan perih.

Daehyun memerhatikan punggung ibu mertuanya yang sibuk memandangi sekeliling rumah. Ibu Baekhyun itu tidak suka dengan Daehyun, ia hanya pernah mengunjungi rumahnya dan Baekhyun 3 kali dengan ini. Pertama, setelah resepsi pernikahan, ibu Baekhyun mengantarkan perlengkapan Baekhyun. Kedua, saat Baekhyun sakit. Dan sekarang yang ketiga.

Daehyun meletakkan minuman yang ia buat di atas meja sofa.

"Minumlah dulu, Bu," suguh Daehyun dengan nada lembut dan sopan.

Ibu Baekhyun berjalan ke arah sofa, duduk di hadapan menantunya itu. Ia meneliti wajah yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu sebentar. Wanita paruh baya itu bergidik melihat wajah Daehyun yang sudah tak berbentuk. Pipinya lebam-lebam, pangkal hidungnya tampak membiru, sudut bibirnya berplester. Uh, wanita itu benci perasaan aneh yang menyelip dalam hatinya.

Daehyun yang merasa diperhatikan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mertuanya itu memandanginya dengan intens, Daehyun mulai merasa cemas. Daehyun rasa kedatangan mertuanya kemari bukan dengan alasan yang baik.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu, Ayah, Beom Hyung, dan Noona?" tanya Daehyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Wanita paruh baya itu segera mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Daehyun, ia meneliti tubuh mungil Daehyun. Tulang selangkanya menonjol sekali, menjelaskan betapa kurusnya lelaki itu. Ibu mertua Daehyun itu kembali merasakan perasaan aneh.

"Aku dan mereka baik-baik saja. Istri Beomie sedang hamil sekarang," kata Nyonya Byun pada akhirnya.

Daehyun tersenyum, ia senang mertuanya mulai mau berinteraksi dengannya. "Wah benarkah? Selamat, Bu. Ibu akan segera menjadi nenek," balas Daehyun antusias.

Nyonya Byun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Bu, ini sudah hampir jam makan malam, aku belum memasak, sebentar lagi Baekhyun mungkin pulang, bolehkah aku memasak dulu?" izin Daehyun.

Nyonya Byun menatap Daehyun sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Daehyun membungkukkan badannya sebelum berjalan ke dapur.

**.**

**Byinr**

**.**

Selang beberapa menit, Nyonya Byun merasa bosan, ia berjalan ke dapur, melihat-lihat apa Daehyun itu bisa memasak.

Nyonya Byun menganga takjub melihat kelihaian tangan Daehyun dengan pisau, pekerjaannya rapi, bersih, dan cepat. Sayang sekali dia laki-laki, kalau saja perempuan, Nyonya Byun akan menjadikan Daehyun menantu kesayangannya.

"Apa Baekhyun selalu makan di rumah?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

Daehyun yang terkejut tak sengaja menggores tangannya dengan pisau, "Aw!" ringisnya pelan. Nyonya Byun menarik tangan mungil itu dan mencucinya di westafel, gerakan refleks sebenarnya.

"Berhati-hatilah!" kata Nyonya Byun datar.

Daehyun mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Bu."

Nyonya Byun mengangguk. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Daehyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Tidak selalu, Bu."

"Dan kau memasak untuknya setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja, Bu. Bukankah itu tugasku?" Daehyun tersenyum manis pada mertuanya.

Nyonya Byun kembali merasakan perasaan aneh di hatinya. _'Dia bahkan menjadi sosok istri yang sempurna. Tujuanku kemari untuk menyuruhnya bercerai dengan Baekhyun dan merelakan Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon, tapi aku tidak tau ke mana larinya kata-kata itu.' _batin Nyonya Byun, ia menatap punggung kecil Daehyun.

Nyonya Byun berjalan mendekati Daehyun, berdiri di samping Daehyun. "Kenapa tidak memakai mentimun?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

Daehyun tertawa kecil, "Ibu lupa kalau Daehyun tidak suka mentimun? Dulu aku membuat masakan China yang bahan dasarnya mentimun, Baekhyun muntah setelah masuk ruang makan."

Nyonya Byun tertegun, wajah Daehyun terlihat berseri-seri ketika menceritakan tentang Baekhyun, apa Baekhyun begitu berarti baginya?

"Kau terlihat ahli dalam memasak, kau belajar dari mana? Ibumu?" tanya Nyonya Byun lagi.

Daehyun sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kakek yang mengajariku. Kakek sangat pandai memasak. Aku tidak pernah bertemu ibu dan ayah sejak kecil, tidak mungkin aku akan belajar dari ibuku," jawab Daehyun lirih.

Nyonya Byun membulatkan matanya mendengar cerita Daehyun.

"Tidak pernah bertemu ibu dan ayahmu? Memang kenapa? Apa mereka sudah ehm maaf meninggal?"

Daehyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau apa ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal atau belum. Kakek bilang, ayah dan ibu berpisah sebelum aku lahir, ayah meninggalkan rumah sebelum aku lahir, ibu pergi dengan pria lain setelah melahirkanku. Aku hidup dengan kakek berdua di kampung, kakek hanya seorang kuli ladang. Karena itulah aku tidak pernah bersekolah, aku kasihan melihat kakek bekerja keras untuk menghidupiku, aku tidak ingin semakin merepotkan beliau dengan biaya sekolah. Ah, maafkan aku, Bu. Aku jadi bicara hal-hal tidak penting."

Nyonya Byun terpaku menatap Daehyun dari samping. Ia bisa melihat mata menantunya itu sedikit berkaca.

Nyonya Byun tidak pernah tau hidup Daehyun semenyedihkan itu. Selama ini, Nyonya Byun dan keluarganya –kecuali Baekhyun dan Baekbeom- hanya tau bahwa Daehyun itu dari kampung dan tidak berpendidikan. Masih sanggupkah Nyonya Byun menyuruh Daehyun pergi dari hidup mereka saat mengetahui bahwa Daehyun hanya sendiri, tidak memiliki siapapun selain mereka?

"Sepertinya ponselmu bergetar," kata Nyonya datar.

Daehyun melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak manis di atas meja makan, benda tipis pemberian Baekhyun itu sedang menyala dan sedikit berputar-putar di tempatnya. Daehyun segera meraih ponsel putihnya.

"Yeoboseyo," sapanya lembut.

"…."

"Tapi kenapa, Baek? Ada apa?"

"….."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Daehyun meletakkan ponselnya dengan lesu, ia kembali berkutat dengan masakannya. Nyonya Byun bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Daehyun.

Merasa berdiam diri sembari menunggu sup matang hanya menghabiskan waktu, Daehyun berjalan ke ruang tamu. "Ibu, aku membereskan rumah sebentar."

Diam-diam Nyonya Byun mengikuti Daehyun dari belakang, ia melihat pemuda mungil itu sibuk mengemasi foto pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Mengumpulkan semuanya hingga tidak satupun tersisa, setelah itu mengumpulkannya dalam sebuah kardus dan membawa ke kamarnya.

Nyonya Byun heran sekali, kenapa harus disimpan semua?

**.**

**Byinr**

**.**

TING TONG

Daehyun yang baru saja selesai menata masakannya di atas meja sontak beralih memandang pintu mendengar bel berbunyi. Nyonya Byun ikut memandangi pintu abu-abu itu.

"Mungkin itu Baekhyun. Aku akan membuka pintu. Ibu di sini saja," kata Daehyun sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

Ingatkan Daehyun untuk menghirup udara! Dadanya terasa sangat sesak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Manis sebenarnya jika lelaki didepannya itu bukan suami dan orang yang dicintainya.

Taeyeon berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, jari-jarinya sedang merapikan _eyeliner_ di mata Baekhyun dengan mata Baekhyun yang menatap gadis itu intens, senyum manis terukir di bibir pink Baekhyun. Mereka terlalu terhanyut dengan dunia mereka hingga tidak sadar Daehyun memandangi mereka dengan tatapan nanar.

"Sudah! Kau tetap tampan, kok!" canda Taeyeon.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dikecupnya bibir mungil Taeyeon sebelum berkata, "Tentu saja, aku selalu tampan!" Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama.

Tolong siapa saja, pinjamkan Daehyun tabung oksigen, dadanya sangat butuh udara, di dalam sana terasa sangat sesak dan panas. Atau setidaknya pinjamkan Daehyun kunci kantung air mata.

"Ehem!"

Baekhyun dan Taeyeon tersentak mendengar deheman itu, keduanya mengalihkan mata ke arah pintu, terkejut melihat dua orang yang berada di sana. Daehyun juga ikut menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang –Nyonya Byun- berdehem.

"Oh! _Annyeong haseyo,_ Eomonim!" sapa Taeyeon sopan sembari membungkukkan badan.

Nyonya Byun tersenyum manis pada Taeyeon, "Kau kemari? Ayo masuk!" kata Nyonya Byun antusias sembari menarik Taeyeon masuk bersama dirinya.

Baekhyun yang ditinggalkan mendengus kesal. Pria muda itu tertegun ketika matanya bertemu mata Daehyun. Dia tidak ingat jika Daehyun ada di sana. Kenapa matanya seperti itu? Kenapa memerah?

"Fans menunggu Taeyeon Noona di depan dorm, makanya aku membawanya kemari."

Baekhyun melihat Daehyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**Byinr**

**.**

Ketika Daehyun dan Baekhyun sampai di ruang tamu, Nyonya Byun dan Taeyeon sedang duduk di sofa. Kedua tangan Taeyeon sedang melingkar di pinggang Nyonya Byun sedang tangan Nyonya Byun sibuk menata rambut Taeyeon. Mereka sedang bercerita dan mendengarkan cerita.

"EXO bahkan kehilangan 200 ribu fans dalam dua hari, Eomonim. Aku sudah mem-_post_ permintaan maaf, tapi sepertinya mereka memang sangat tidak bisa menerima hubungan kami," kata Taeyeon sedih.

Nyonya Byun mengusap rambut Taeyeon lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, kalian berusaha terus. Jangan pernah menyerah! Bukankah masih banyak yang mendukung kalian?"

Taeyeon mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, Eomonim," kata Taeyeon yakin.

Daehyun yang mendengar perkataan Taeyeon membatin, _'Apa itu artinya aku yang harus menyerah, Taeyeon-ssi?'_

Baekhyun yang melihat raut wajah Daehyun semakin kacau bertanya, "Apa kau memasak, Dae?" untuk mencairkan suasana.

Daehyun teringat dengan masakannya yang terabaikan di atas meja makan, "Oh iya! Aku memasak! Ayo makan malam dulu!"

"Baek, itu siapa?" tanya Taeyeon pada Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Eum…" Matilah Baekhyun! Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Daehyun yang melihat Baekhyun dan Nyonya Byun bingung menjawab apa segera membuka suara, "_Annyeong haseyo_! Daehyun _imnida_! Aku sepupu Baekhyun dari kampung." Daehyun tersenyum manis pada Taeyeon.

"_Annyeong haseyo_! Taeyeon _imnida_!" balas Taeyeon tak kalah ramah.

Baekhyun dan Nyonya Byun bernapas lega tanpa Taeyeon dan Daehyun sadari. Nyonya Byun kembali merasakan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya melihat pemuda mungil itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sepupu suaminya pada kekasih suaminya.

Hari ini tampaknya akan menjadi hari terburuk Daehyun. Tadi pagi, suaminya memukulinya dan menuduhnya menyebarkan fotonya dan Taeyeon. Dua jam yang lalu, suaminya menyuruhnya menyimpan segala hal berhubungan dengan pernikahan mereka, awalnya Daehyun tidak tau untuk apa, ternyata suaminya akan membawa kekasihnya ke rumah. Dan sekarang, Daehyun dipaksa menonton kasih sayang, perhatian, dan kemesraan . (*ngerti gak maksudnya? Ngerti ajalah ya? xD) Bisakah Daehyun berharap ia sedang bermimpi saja?

Daehyun tidak tau apa lagi yang harus dia lihat setelah ini. Baek-Yeon berciuman mungkin? Oh! Bukankah tadi Daehyun sudah melihat? Mungkin yang lebih intens dan mesra.

**.**

**Byinr**

**.**

"Eomma pulang dulu, Baek. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, istirahatlah!" kata Nyonya Byun sembari mengelus pipi anak bungsunya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, "Terima kasih, Eomma," ujar Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengecup kening wanita yang melahirkannya itu. baekhyun mengantar ibunya sampai ke mobil kakak laki-lakinya –Baekbeom.

"Masuklah, Baek! Aku dan Eomma pulang dulu!" kata Baekbeom. Ia mengusap lembut rambut sang adik. "Oh ya, jangan gunakan kekerasan lagi. Kasihan dia," tambah Baekbeom.

Baekhyun menegang, ia tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh hyungnya. Tentu saja Daehyun.

"Kau tentu masih ingat janjimu pada kakeknya, kan? Hyung tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, tapi cobalah untuk tidak menggunakan emosi. Dia itu sebetulnya sangat lemah, Baek. Tubuhnya saja yang berwujud laki-laki."

Baekhyun kembali menegang.

"Hyung tau kau banyak pikiran, istirahatlah! Jangan sampai sakit, Adik Kecil!" canda Baekbeom. Ia memeluk sang adik sekilas sebelum menyusul ibunya yang sudah duduk di jok penumpang.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mobil Baekbeom tidak terlihat lagi. Pria muda itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan Daehyun. Taeyeon dan Daehyun sudah tidur lebih dulu. Taeyeon di kamar tamu dan Daehyun di kamar mereka. Di rumah itu hanya ada dua kamar meskipun keduanya besar-besar.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi kasur, memandangi wajah Daehyun yang tertidur. Wajahnya tampak tidak tenang. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap keringat yang membasahi pelipis dan kening Daehyun. Baekhyun menjalankan ujung telunjuknya di sepanjang wajah Daehyun. Tulang pipinya semakin menonjol, dagunya semakin tirus, Baekhyun baru menyadari Daehyun sangat kurus.

Baekhyun memerhatikan tubuh mungil yang hanya tertutup selimut hingga pinggang itu. Tulang selangka Daehyun terlihat begitu jelas. Dulu, saat Baekhyun bertemu Daehyun untuk pertama kali, Daehyun itu sangat chubby, tidak ada tulang yang menonjol secara jelas. Apa Baekhyun sangat jahat hingga tidak memerhatikan keadaan Daehyun? Apa Daehyun sangat tertekan saat bersamanya hingga menjadi begitu kurus begini?

"Maafkan aku, Dae," gumam Baekhyun sembari menggenggam tangan kanan Daehyun. Daehyun yang terlihat gelisah sedari tadi mulai merasa tenang saat Baekhyun tidur disampingnya dan memeluk tubuhnya.

'_Kakek, Dae bermimpi aneh. Baekhyun meminta maaf dan memeluk Dae.'_

**.**

**Byinr**

**.**

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Apa yang sedang ia lihat? Daehyun menindih Taeyeon di atas meja? DAMN!

"Daehyun!" teriak Baekhyun marah, ia langsung menarik Daehyun dan menghantam pemuda mungil itu dengan tinju.

Taeyeon yang baru menyadari apa yang terjadi segera memekik, "Astaga! Baek! HENTIKAN! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Taeyeon menarik tangan Baekhyun, memeluknya dari samping. "Tenanglah! Kau salah paham, Sayang!"

Daehyun terduduk di lantai, ia bersandar pada dinding, tangannya menekan dadanya yang sempat dihantam kaki Baekhyun tadi. Daehyun memejamkan mata menahan sakit pada dada kirinya, napas sedikit tersengal-sengal, dadanya naik turun.

"Tadi aku terpeleset, Daehyun mencoba membantu tapi kami malah limbung dan jatuh, untung ada meja makan," jelas Taeyeon. Ia mengusap lengan Baekhyun, mencoba meredam emosi pria muda itu.

Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon tajam, "Kenapa seintim itu?"

Taeyeon menggelengkan kepala, "Baek itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan bukan rencana, ok? Jangan kekanakan, Sayang!"

Taeyeon beralih pada Daehyun, "Daehyun-_ssi_, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tertegun melihat Daehyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Taeyeon. Entahlah, jantung Baekhyun berdentum melihat senyuman itu.

"Baek! Minta maaflah pada Daehyun!" perintah Taeyeon.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "_Shireo_! Aku masih kesal padanya dan tidak usah membelanya!"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Daehyun yakin sekarang, ia hanya bermimpi mendengar Baekhyun meminta maaf padanya. pintar sekali peri mimpi menciptakan mimpi untuknya hingga terasa seolah nyata. Daehyun bodoh sekali berpikir bahwa Baekhyun berlaku manis saat ia tertidur.

Taeyeon menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, "Kau kesal kenapa? Daehyun itu sudah menolongku, Baek!"

"Sudahlah, Tae! Kau tidak tau apa-apa! Dia itu selalu memancing emosiku! Dia orang yang sudah menyebarkan foto kita!"

Taeyeon membulatkan mata tidak percaya, "Be-benarkah?"

"Baekhyun! Aku tidak menyebarkan foto itu! Jangan menuduhku terus!" sela Daehyun.

"Omong kosong! Aku tau kau itu sangat licik! Sudahlah! Tae, ayo kita berangkat!" Baekhyun menarik Taeyeon ke luar rumah.

"Ya ya ya, teruskanlah, Baek. Aku ini memang hanya omong kosong. Apapun tentang diriku hanya omong kosong bagimu." Daehyun tertawa hambar.

**.**

**Byinr**

**.**

Daehyun yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur ketika Baekhyun pulang dengan membanting pintu sekuat tenaga. Daehyun baru beranjak bangun saat mendengar bunyi kaca pecah.

Daehyun berjalan tertatih ke luar kamar, kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan penyakitnya kembali kambuh. Sudah dua hari sejak Baekhyun memukulinya karena Taeyeon, Baekhyun baru kembali ke rumah hari ini.

Dua hari ini Daehyun hanya berbaring di tempat tidur. Setelah Baekhyun dan Taeyeon pergi saat itu, Daehyun pingsan. Penyakitnya kambuh. Daehyun bangun setelah 2 jam. Daehyun tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat penyakitnya kambuh. Sudah 4 bulan ini Daehyun tidak memiliki persediaan obat lagi di rumah. Biasanya Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa membeli obat Daehyun. Beberapa bulan ini, Baekhyun sepertinya sudah lupa kalau Daehyun itu penyakitan.

Daehyun tidak bekerja, ia juga selalu mengembalikan uang bulanan yang berlebih setelah membeli semua keperluan, jadi jangan suruh Daehyun membeli obat sendiri. Satu won pun ia tak punya.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Daehyun lembut dengan suara lirih saat sudah berada di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melempar gelas ke arah Daehyun, beruntung gelas itu pecah beberapa senti di samping Daehyun. Daehyun menutup matanya, menahan rasa sakit dan takut bersamaan. Jantungnya langsung berdenyut semakin sakit.

"DIAMLAH! JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!" teriak Baekhyun. "Karierku benar-benar hancur saat ini! _Postcard_-ku tidak tersentuh! Tiket musikalku dikembalikan! Ini semua karena kau!"

Daehyun memegangi dada kirinya, "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" lirih Daehyun.

**PRANG**

Baekhyun kembali melempar gelas ke arah Daehyun, beruntung Tuhan masih sayang padanya, gelas itu hanya menyambar (?) jari kelingking kaki kirinya saja.

"DIAMLAH! APA KAU TIDAK BISA DIAM?"

Daehyun memejamkan matanya, ia menarik napas berkali-kali.

"KAU! KITA BERCERAI BESOK!"

Daehyun membulatkan matanya, "Bae-Baek kau sedang bercanda kan?"

"AKU SERIUS, TOLOL!"

Daehyun menekan dada kirinya, "Baiklah, jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, Baek."

"Tapi bisakah kau temani aku malam ini?" pinta Daehyun. "Sebagai suami, maksudku," tambahnya.

Baekhyun menatap sengit Daehyun, tapi saat mata mereka bertemu Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

.

"Peluk aku, Baek."

"Dae, badanmu panas."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit demam."

"Cium aku, Baek."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Baiklah, lupakan."

.

"Hyung! Daehyun pingsan!"

**.**

**Byinr**

**.**

Keluarga Byun segera bangkit dari duduknya saat seorang dokter mendekati mereka. "Keadaan jantung Daehyun-_ssi_ sudah sangat parah, ia membutuhkan donor jantung segera. Jantungnya sudah sangat lemah. Apa Daehyun-_ssi_ tidak pernah mengonsumsi obat lagi? Saya rasa Daehyun-_ssi_ juga banyak beban pikiran. Saat ini dia belum sadar, tapi kami sudah memindahkan ke ruang rawat."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Dok!" kata Tuan Byun, pria itu membungkuk sopan, diikuti istri dan anak-anaknya.

**PLAK**

Semua mata menatap Baekbeom tidak percaya, pria muda itu baru saja menampar adik kesayangannya. Sekalipun belum pernah Baekbeom menampar Baekhyun ataupun kekerasan lainnya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kau bahkan tidak membelikan obatnya! Kau kenapa Baekhyun? Kalau kau tidak mau membuang uangmu, kau bisa menyuruhku membelinya!"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk mendengar perkataan Baekbeom.

Jihyun (*anggap aja nama istri baekbeom jihyun) berjalan mendekati Baekbeom, mengusap lengan suaminya, mencoba meredam emosi pria itu. "Sabar Beom-ie," katanya lembut.

Baekbeom menghela napas pelan, ia menatap Baekhyun lembut, "Kau ingat janji kita pada kakeknya sebelum meninggal, Baek? Aku ingat. Kita berjanji akan menjaga Daehyun bukan menelantarkannya. Kau ingat cerita kakeknya? Daehyun itu menderita jantung lemah, dari dulu dia hanya pernah memiliki seorang kakek yang merangkap menjadi orangtua dan temannya. Kalau bukan karena kebodohan kita, dia tidak akan kehilangan kakeknya, dia akan selalu bahagia bersama orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya."

Baekhyun merasakan lututnya kakinya mencair hingga terduduk di lantai. Hal-hal yang sempat ia lupakan kembali menyergap benaknya.

Saat itu Baekhyun belajar mengemudi ditemani Baekbeom. Karena jalanan yang cukup sepi Baekhyun mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi padahal ia baru bisa mengemudi. Baekbeom sudah memperingatinya, tapi Baekhyun keras kepala.

Baekhyun terlalu menikmati _euphoria_ bisa mengemudi, ia sampai tidak memerhatikan jalan, tidak menyadari dua orang laki-laki beda usia sedang menyeberang. Ketika Baekbeom berteriak Baekhyun menjadi panik, begitu paniknya hingga ia lupa menginjak pedal rem dan melepas pedal gas. Berakhirlah salah satu di antara dua laki-laki itu tertabrak, tubuhnya terbanting jauh, kepalanya membentur sudut trotoar. Orang yang Baekhyun tabrak saat itu adalah orang yang Daehyun sebut-sebut 'kakek' selama ini.

Kakek tua itu tidak bisa diselamatkan karena pendarahan pada kepalanya. Kakek itu sempat terjaga selama setengah jam, cukup untuknya berkata beberapa hal penting pada cucunya dan juga orang yang menabraknya –Baekhyun dan Baekbeom.

Baekhyun ingat sekali kakek itu berkata dengan susah payah agar menjaga cucunya.

"_Daehyun itu tidak pernah bersekolah, dia juga tidak pernah punya teman, dia hanya pernah berinteraksi denganku seumur hidupnya. Aku dan Daehyun baru tiba di Seoul hari ini, Daehyun tidak pernah ke luar dari kampung, dia tidak tau kehidupan Seoul itu seperti apa, kumohon jaga Daehyun untukku."_

"_Kami akan menjaga cucu kakek, kami berjanji," janji Baekbeom._

"_Daehyunku sedikit lemah, jantungnya tidak sehat sejak lahir, ia menderita jantung lemah. Tolonglah jaga Daehyun dengan baik."_

"_Baik kakek, kami akan menjaga Daehyun," kata Baekhyun._

"_Menikahlah dengan Daehyun," pinta kakek Daehyun._

_Baekbeom dan Baekhyun menatap kakek itu dengan mata membulat, "_Mwo_?" teriak mereka bersamaan._

"_Kakek, kami akan menjaga Daehyun, tapi tidak harus menikahinya, kan? Kami akan menjadikan Daehyun saudara kami," kata Baekbeom._

_Kakek itu menggeleng, "Tolong, jika kalian menjadikan Daehyun keluarga maka saat kalian menikah nanti tidak akan ada yang menjaga Daehyun, nikahilah Daehyun, tolong."_

_Baekbeom menelan ludah berat, "Baek, Hyung tidak mau tau, kau yang salah!"_

_Baekhyun menatap Baekbeom dengan tatapan memelas, "Hyung, aku masih normal."_

"_Hyung juga, dan lagi, Hyung akan segera menikah. Kau kan masih lajang."_

"_Tapi aku artis Hyung, apa kata fansku saat mereka tau aku menikah dengan laki-laki nanti?"_

"_Bukankah mereka menerima kau gay dari pada berpacaran dengan perempuan?"_

"_Mereka hanya suka jika orang itu Chanyeol, Hyung!"_

"_Aku tidak mau tau Baek, kakek itu sudah sekarat!"_

Baekhyun tidak ingat seperti apa janjinya akan menikahi Daehyun saat itu. Dia hanya ingat, mereka menikah seminggu setelah pemakaman kakek itu. Orangtua Baekhyun tidak suka dengan keputusan itu, mereka sama sekali tidak menyetujui pernikahan Baekhyun dan Daehyun, ibu Baekhyun bahkan pernah menjambak Daehyun saat Baekhyun dan Baekbeom membawanya ke rumah.

Akhirnya, Baekbeom merelakan rumah yang ia beli untuk dirinya dan istrinya ditinggali oleh adiknya dan Daehyun.

Hidup mereka berjalan cukup baik awalnya, Baekhyun bersikap seperti suami atau hyung lebih tepatnya dengan baik. Ia menjaga dan memerhatikan Daehyun dengan baik. Baekhyun bahkan rela keluar dari dorm untuk tinggal bersama Daehyun. Dan Baekhyun sadar sikap mulai berubah saat dirinya dekat dengan Taeyeon. Ia mulai tidak ingat jadwal _check up_ Daehyun, ia mulai tidak tau jika obat Daehyun habis, bahkan saat ia dan Taeyeon sudah berpacaran, ia tidak pernah sama sekali peduli dengan Daehyun.

Saat ia lelah karena jadwal yang terlalu padat, Daehyunlah yang ia salahkan. Saat bertengkar dengan Taeyeon, Daehyun juga yang ia marahi. Apa-apa selalu Daehyun yang menjadi tempat pelampiasan. Astaga! Berani sekali Baekhyun berjanji akan menjaga Daehyun pada kakek Daehyun dan di hadapan Tuhan saat menikah!

"Hy-Hyung.." lirih Baekhyun, matanya mulai memanas, mengingat perlakuannya pada Daehyun selama ini.

Baekbeom memeluk adiknya, mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

**.**

**Byinr**

**.**

Pagi hari Baekhyun sudah berangkat ke SM, ia harus latihan untuk musikalnya. Setelah 1 jam, Baekbeom mengirim pesan bahwa Daehyun sudah sadar dan ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun ingin segera ke rumah sakit, tapi jadwalnya padat hari ini, sore nanti ia juga harus_ recording_ untuk acara music. Siang ini sebenarnya ia kosong, tapi ia memiliki janji dengan Taeyeon.

Menemui Daehyun setelah _recording_ nanti tidak apa kan?

**.**

_**[Baek, bisa ke rumah sakit? Daehyun kembali kritis. Sekarang, dokter sedang menanganinya.]**_

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya cemas, bagaimana ini? Dia sedang _record_ sekarang, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan acara saat sudah setengah jalan, kan?

'_Daehyun.. Kumohon.. bertahanlah..'_

**.**

Baekhyun terduduk di lantai rumah sakit, lututnya terasa sangat lemas. Tubuhnya juga mendadak kehilangan tenaga, selembar kertas yang ia pegang terlepas begitu saja. Ia merasakan tangan lembut kakak iparnya mengusap bahunya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Baekhyun tidak sadar air mata sudah mengaliri pipinya, kakak iparnya memeluknya.

.

_Baekhyunie~_

_Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara langsung padamu, tapi kau terlihat sangat sibuk. Tidak apa-apa._

_Aku pergi, Baek! Hehe aku tidak tau harus ke mana setelah kita bercerai, kurasa dikremasi lebih baik dari pada hidup di jalan :D_

_Terima kasih banyak, Baek. Terima kasih telah menjagaku. Terima kasih telah menjadi suamiku. Terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun. :)_

_Baek.. Aku mencintaimu.. Sangat mencintaimu.. Kau bahagia meski bukan karenaku adalah hal yang selalu kuharapkan, Baek. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk melukaimu meskipun aku tidak suka kau berpacaran dengan gadis lain. Selama kau bahagia dengannya, aku ikut senang, Baek. Aku tidak pernah menyebarkan foto itu, aku bersumpah, Baek._

_Maaf jika keberadaanku selama ini menyulitkanmu, maafkan aku dan kakekku. Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk segalanya. Terima kasih banyak, Baek. Aku mencintaimu. Hiduplah dengan baik, aku selalu mendoakanmu. Selamat tinggal, Sayang! (*aku ingin sekali memanggilmu seperti itu xD)_

.

END

.

Jangan tanya saya ini apa. :D  
Mian untuk typo malas baca ulang apalagi ngedit :D

Feel nulis benar-benar hilang :D aku usaha keras bgt buat nyelesaian ff gatot ini, rencana sih mau angst, eh taunya malah ngenes bgt kacaunya :D *frustasi/tarikbaekdaritaeyeon/ciuminterus *plakk

Sebenarnya ini ff req temanku, dia minta -maksa- dibikinin ff daebaek/baekdae 2 buah. Keterlaluan gak tuh? Req nya gak cuma 1 tapi 2! *numpangcurhat

Huks aku tau bgt ini ff kacau bgt, tapi tolong dihargai usahaku, ini usaha keras lho, sumpah *gak ada yg nanya*

Hehe gimme some words please~ *puppy eyes*

PS : Buat seseorang yang req-nya udah saya buatin, awas kalau gak baca dan gak review, saya bakal musuhin Anda :P


End file.
